Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-513784 discloses an electric hammer having a pair of handles designed to be held by user's right and left hands. The electric hammer has a cylindrical hood surrounding a periphery of a tool body, and the pair of handles are provided on the cylindrical hood and extend in a direction crossing an axis of striking movement of the hammer. The cylindrical hood is allowed to move in a direction of the axis of the striking movement with respect to the tool body via a roller device including a plurality of rollers and is connected to the tool body by an elastic member.
Patent Document as state of the art is provided with a publication Number: JP-A No. 2007-513784